


Hollstein Oneshots

by CatCollective



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCollective/pseuds/CatCollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various oneshots for Hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Laura and Carmilla enjoy each others comfort.

" Hello gentle-viewers, sorry for keeping you all waiting but here I am. I'm back. " Laura spoke in front of the webcam. She was finally back in Silas University from Christmas break. Carmilla laid quietly in the back on her bed as she seemed asleep. She had her famous yellow pillow with her as she smiled at Laura, who was oblivious to her action.

" After the crazy Christmas lady was brutally murdered by the one and only Carmilla, the mob seemed to left but we decided to grab some of the food before we all left. " Laura smiled.

Laura's mind was flooded with good memories of the restaurant, she knew was still happy. She was happy Carmilla was there. She was happy her friends were there with her. Her smile was still large on screen, and Carmilla still watched. " And now, we're here! Safe, comfy, and with my roommate, Carmilla. " Laura turned to Carmilla, happily.

Carmilla chuckled as she saw Laura's face. Laura slowly turned off the webcam, as she began to make her way to Carmilla. " Oh Carm.. " Laura sighed when she looked into her eyes. She didn't see the monster that Carmilla saw in herself, but she saw something more. Laura brushed her thumb against Carmilla's cheek, giving her a quick kiss.

" Nice one, cupcake. " Carmilla breathed as she took Laura in for a kiss.

Laura then smiled after their event, and laid next to Carmilla. Laura has been in love with her since they first met. What started as a crush escalated into a full relationship. Laura and Carmilla went through hardships with their adventures at Silas, but it was all worth it. It was worth loving Carmilla Karnstein. They were both happy, and that;s all that really mattered. " Thanks for that.. " Laura sighed. She just wanted to rest next to Carmilla in that moment.

Laura was glad Carmilla was next to her. Both were comforted by each other quite easily, and no one interruptions really occurred between the two. Everything felt great in that moment with just the two of them.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laura sees the more brutal side to Carmilla, and has to comes to terms with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning here.

Laura found herself surrounded by the creatures that were made from the darkness. She let out a scream in fear, realizing she's doomed. They slowly came closer to her, trying to look away from them. The creatures had nine eyes, and four mouths, and to make it worst, they were human. It was a strange virus that was unleashed somehow in the cavern that they stood in. Carmilla had agreed with Laura to stop it before it gets out of control.

Carmilla had turned around, seeing Laura surrounded. She ran towards them, charging at full pace. One of them turned at her, now seeing Carmilla attack. " Laura, run! " Carmilla yelled, slowly transforming into her cat form.

Laura then ran out the way, watching Carmilla rip them apart. Laura looked down, seeing blood slowly pool on the ground. The blood was pretty human. She let out a gasp, seeing how Carmilla was almost done with the job. There was no way to save those people at all, and Carmilla was tiring out.

" Carm! " Laura yelled, running towards the bloodied feline.

A low growl escaped from her mouth. Laura stopped in place, and watched as Carmilla slowly changed back into her regular form. Laura refused to look at the body that was in front of her girlfriend. She saw as Carmilla stood back up, and turned towards her. " Hey, those things won't be attacking us anym- "

" What. The. Hell. Was. That! " Laura nearly shouted.

Carmilla ran up to her, and shushed her quickly. " You don't know what else could be in here! " Carmilla said quietly.

Laura just nodded, and went on with Carmilla within the depths of the cave. The two slowly walked away from corpses of the creatures that surrounded them in that moment. She had watched her own girlfriend kill what used to be innocent people, but it was something she did. Laura just never expected to see something like that in action, whatsoever.

Carmilla looked a Laura, seeing how exhausted she was. " Tired eh? " She said. Laura just nodded. Carmilla still smelled of blood, which made the brunette cringe in response.

" Is there not a place for us to sit somewhere, at least? " Laura asked with a sigh.

" Since this cave is so big, there probably is. " The other girl responded, taking Laura's hand.

" Thank god. " Laura breathed.

Carmilla found a small area, which they could sit in for a while. Laura went in the small area, and Carmilla followed her. " You okay? " She asked, seeing a worried expression on Laura's face.

Laura wanted to hesitate, but she couldn't. She had to let Carmilla know how she felt. " I mean, I've never seen you do something so brutal before. " She said, almost falling asleep.

" That happens. I just got used to it, and it feels like nothing now. " Carmilla responded.

" I'm just not used to all the killing, and seeing it especially.. " Laura yawned.

" But you will. " Carmilla said.

" I know, I know I'm gonna have to get used to it. I guess I don't see the point of not fighting them. I can't let anyone else get hurt and turned into one of those things. " Laura spoke, resting her head on Carmilla's lap.

" At least you'll be able to defend yourself better. Just ignore all of the blood, and fight back. " Carmilla said, messing with Laura's hair.

" And I will. " Laura exclaimed.

" Good. Now go to sleep. " The other girl spoke.

" Yeah. " Laura whispered, falling asleep. She needed to get used to that type of violence with Carmilla. That was just her, and with Silas, it just seemed normal. They needed to kill those things before they would infect anyone else, and Laura didn't want anyone else lives being risked. These things just happened, and Laura has to slowly get over that fear, and get used to it. And that was important for the both of them.


End file.
